halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jiralhanae Ultra
Were you also looking for Brute Captain Ultras? The Brute Ultra is a Jiralhanae rankhttp://www.bungie.net/Stats/GameStatsCampaignHalo3.aspx?gameid=20779. It is the highest rank of Brute infantry. The Brutes of this rank usually lead a small group of Grunts and at least two or three Minor Brutes and sometimes a Major. They appear to be roughly equal to a UNSC Lieutenant and second-in-command to a Brute Captain (unlike the Jiralhanae Bodyguard rank which presumably goes under the jurisdiction of the Brute Chieftain). Description The Brute Ultra is the highest rank of the three infantry ranks and as such, they are fewer in number than Minors and Majors. They are found wearing violet Power Armor. Because of their intermediate status on the Brute hierarchy, these Brutes can usually be found leading at least two Brute Minors and groups of lesser Grunts and Jackals. They are also frequently led by a higher-ranking Brute Captain or Chieftain. Equipment They can be observed wielding a wide variety of weapons. These include Spikers, Brute Shots, Covenant Carbines and occasionally, Particle Beam Rifles. In addition to the large list of weaponry, Ultras also pilot Choppers as seen on Tsavo Highway. Several have also been seen driving Prowlers. Combat .]] Brute Ultras have slightly stronger shields and more health than Brute Majors or Brute Bodyguards, although they are still less durable than even the lowest ranking Brute Captains. Notably, on Legendary difficulty it takes 2 Particle Beam Rifle or Sniper Rifle shots to drop a Brute Ultra's shields, whereas all other Brute ranks lower than Brute Captain have shields that can be destroyed with only 1 particle beam rifle or sniper rifle shot. However, the difference between a Brute Minor and a Brute Ultra is not as dramatic as the difference between an Elite Minor and a Elite Ultra: a Brute Ultra can only withstand a few more shots than a Brute Minor, while an Elite Ultra has 3 times as much shields and health as an Elite Minor. As to be expected, Brute Ultras are the most experienced of the three regular ranks, meaning that they are smarter, tougher and deadlier than their subordinates, and will present more of a problem for the player. When facing an Ultra in battle, you should first pay attention to the weapon he wields and then make your next move based on this. For example, if he has a Mauler, keep a distance between you and him, as his weapon will be less effective at long range. It would be wise to eliminate this threat first unless a higher ranking Brute is on the field. When wielding Brute Shots, take cover as much as possible, as they will continuously fire upon your position. When you come to close quarters combat, he'll pull his fists upon you, but if you hit him first, you pretty much win, as he gets stunned, leaving him open for more melees. Notes Brute Ultras are not to be confused with Brute Majors, as they are stronger, and more dangerous. Ultras have violet armor, and wield Brute Shots and Spikers, or Maulers. Brute Majors have blue/indigo color, and usually wield Spikers. References